VampiresFriends
by rozenstrawberry
Summary: Ai Kokoro is the last pureblood of the Ai clan. For one year she has to find two vampires at Cross Academy, if not she will be force to take the royal duties that she been escaping from. Will Kokoro be able to catch the vampires heart before one year?
1. I'm finally at Cross Academy

**Vampires + Friends**

**Disclaimer for the story - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the animes.**

**Chapter one - I'm finally at Cross Academy.**

My name is Ai Kokoro. Ai is the name of my clan and Kokoro is my name. Even if

my clan is a vampire, we still have a secret to tame vampires. I'm also the last

bloodline of the clan or should I put it the last vampire of the clan. So my job for one

year is to find two vampires at Cross Academy, where humans and vampires study in

the same school. It happen last week when my grandmother or the Great Vampire

Rosario gave a warning; "Kokoro, the time has come for you to find two vampires."

Eh? What?! Isn't it still too early for me to find vampires?!" I protest. Grandma gave

me a stare; "If you don't find two vampires in one year, I will give you the Royal duty

that you been skipping for your whole life." I thought about what she's said and how

on earth does she knows I been skipping those annoying duties?! "Fine. But where can

I find vampires?" I asked with curiosity. "Well… There's an Academy called Cross

Academy. And I'm sure my old friend Cross wouldn't mind of you took some." said

grandma as she pass me a poster of Cross Academy.

And now I'm standing in front of Cross Academy…but there was one problem….

Seems like no one is around. As I entered, I saw a boy around my age with silver hair

with matching purple eyes. "Hey, what are you doing here? Outsiders are not allowed

here!" he said in an angry voice. "Hey! I'm no outsider! I have an appointment with

Chairman Cross!" I shouted back at him with my silver eyes turning bright red. A man

with blonde orange hair with a ponytail and a pair of spectacles run towards us.

"Kiriyu Zero! That's not the way to welcome our new Night Class Student!" he

scolded the boy known as Kiriyu Zero. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "So you're

here Ai Kokoro., I'm Chairman Cross the Academy principal. Nice to have you

here!" the man said as he shake my hand. Soon a boy who is around the seniors age

with dark brown red hair and dark red eyes walked towards Chairman Cross.

"Chairman Cross, is this the new Night Class student named Ai Kokoro?" he asked as

he look at me with a gentle face. "Ah! You're here Kaname. Yes she's the new

student that Rosario sent." replied Chairman Cross with his voice tone sound like a

childish adult. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kuran Kaname. The Night class dorm leader."

the boy said in a formal manner. "Nice to meet you too. Well, at least your polite not

like someone I know!" I said with my eyes glaring at Zero. "Whatever, I'm leaving!"

shouted Zero as he stomp off to another direction. "I'm sorry Kokoro, he just having a

bad mood." said Chairman Cross. "I'll say someone woke up on the wrong side of the

day." I said while picking up my luggage. "Shall we go to Moon Dorm Ai?" Kaname

asked me as he help carry my luggage.

**Reviews please!**


	2. Enter the Moon Dorm & Introduction

**Disclaimer for the story - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the animes.**

**Chapter two - Enter the Moon Dorm and Introduction.  
**

Soon Kaname and I entered a huge gate. Behind the gate stand a huge building, I guess it was the Moon Dorm. "We're here Ai. This is the Moon Dorm." said Kaname as we entered. I look around the hall. It was like a royal palace Dorm. Oh well still can beat the Mansion I'm living at. Soon, some of the Seniors came up towards me and Kaname. "Are you Ai Kokoro by any chance?" a Senior with blond hair with green eyes asked me. "Well, obviously. (as I rolled my eyes) I'm Ai Kokoro, the one who's going to catch your heart!" I replied not noticing the others was looking. "Oh. Sorry. I guess that was pathetic of me to try to do some cosplaying speech." I continued as I look down. "Well, I had to admit your cosplaying skills are good." praise another guy with orange hair with brown eyes. "Really? Thank you!" I replied back.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. Kaname just gave a pretend cough. "Alright I get it. I'll answer it. Hello?" I asked through the phone. "Hiya Kokoro!" greeted a girl voice. "Oh Mitsuki. What'd ya want?" I asked in a bored tone. "You're already at Cross Academy right? How does the boys looks like cool? Breathtaking?" asked my best friend Mirai Mitsuki. "Yeah, they're look cool and breathtaking. But if you said this won't he break up with you?" I asked Mitsuki. "I can't believe you're a traitor Kokoro! I'm only asking if you like any of em'?" asked Mitsuki in her acting voice. "Nope! None at all! If you just call me for that, it was pretty pathetic Mitsuki." I replied. Then I notice Kaname was looking at as asking to hang up. "Listen Mitsuki, I'll call you when I'm free okay? Ciao!" I continued as I hang up on my phone. "Ya know we been talking for sometimes but I still don't know some of your name Seniors." I said while look at the Seniors. "Ahaha. Sorry about that. My name is Ichijo Takuma. The vice-leader of the Moon Dorm." introduce the first Senior I talked to just now. "I'm Kain Akatsuki." replied the second one. "I'm Aidou Hanabusa. You should call me Idol like the Sun Dorm girls call me." continued a guy with blond hair with ice blue eyes." "Why would I? It's sound pathetic." I replied back as I cross my arms. Then Senior Aidou went to a corner and mumble something. Did I did something wrong? Next was a girl with her hair tied pigtails; "I'm Toya Rima." "Shiki Senri." continued a guy with brown hair with blue eyes while holding a pocky stick. "Kuran Yuki. Nice to meet you Ai Kokoro." said a girl around my age with the same hair and eyes color as Kaname. "The name Shin Sora." continued a girl with orange hair. "That's all, right?" I asked as I turn to Kaname's direction. "Yes, that's all. About the rooms, would you want to share Sora's room?" asked Kaname. "About that…I would want to have a single room please. No sharing. Is that okay?" I replied back. "Sure. But there's only one room left. It's just beside my room." continued Kaname. "That's fine. Thank you!" as I bowed down, something fell out of my pocket.


	3. Old friends from Ouran Academy

**Disclaimer for the story - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the animes.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Old friends from Ouran Academy is here!**

**

* * *

  
**

Then Sora pick it up. "What's this? A graduation photo of Kokoro and her classmates." said Sora which make the rest curious. I quickly took the photo away from Sora's hand. "Yes. That was Junior High graduation at Ouran Academy." I said while keeping the picture into my skirt pocket. "You're a vampire and yet you study with rich humans in the most rich school?!" asked shock Aidou who no longer standing in the corner. "Grandma allow me to study with normal humans and beside I don't hurt them or do something pathetic." I replied in a straight forward manner. "For once stop saying the word pathetic. It's annoying." replied Sora who's getting annoy. "Oh sorry. I can't stop saying that since this morning." I said while carrying my luggage. And again my phone started ringing again. It was none other than Mitsuki. This time I did not look at Seniors and just answered it; "Okay Mitsuki what da ya want?" "Well, sorry to call you again but I forgot that Melissa inviting us to her farewell party cos she's going to study overseas." answered Mitsuki on the other line. "That's all??? When?" I asked. "Tonight at 8.…" replied Mitsuki as her voice getting softer. "WHAT???????" I shouted at the phone which make the others staring at me. "Are out of you mind Mitsuki?! I just arrived at Cross Academy and Mel's party in one hour! How do you expect me to dress up?!" I asked in a panic state. Then Mitsuki voice seems like it's not coming from the phone more like behind me; "That's why we're here to help you Kokoro!" "And so are we!" said a pair of twin. The oldest twin name is Hitachiin Hikaru and the other twin is Kaoru. "The dress I brought for you will fit you perfect!" continued a girl with light brown hair with small green ribbons on both side of her hair. Azusagawa Tsukino, granddaughter to the owner of Pantasia bakery chain and my Jr. high best friend. "Now chop chop! Let's get you dress!" said Mitsuki as she and Tsukino drag me to the nearest room. "Wha-? Hikaru, Kaoru help me!!!!!" I shouted as I was being drag. "No can do princess, we have a mission." both twin replied not wanting to help me. "Hey, both of you are Kokoro Junior high classmates right?" asked Takuma to the twins. "Yap! I'm Hikaru!" replied Hikaru. "And I'm Kaoru!" continued Kaoru. "Can I ask you twins a question?" asked Kaname in his formal manner. "Sure thing Pureblood." said both twin with a smirk on their faces. "Than again, maybe leader Kuran don't need to ask both of you since you know Kokoro secret as the last pureblood of the Ai clan." said Kain with his face turning serious. "Of course! We known Kokoro since elementary school. So Azusagawa and us know both Kokoro and Mitsuki secret." replied Kaoru as he cross his arms to his chest.

Soon Mitsuki, Tsukino and I went out. Everyone just stared at what I was wearing; it was a bright red checker tank top, above knee length black skirt, a pair of black loosely socks, a pair red shoes, a long red arm band. For the accessories it was a black choker, a pair of long lines earring and a red ribbon on the side of my hair just perfect to make a small tied. "Hey, I'm not sure if I can attend this. I mean I just arrive and I don't have permission form Chairman Cross." I said while looking down. "You are allow to go to your friend farewell party." said Chairman Cross who appeared out of no where. "Really?! Thank you Chairman Cross!" I thank him not bothered to asked him where did he pop out of. "Mitsuki, Hitachiins he even mysterious than Phantom Thief Ace." whispered Tsukino to Mitsuki and the twins. Mitsuki giggled and the twins just nodded in agreement. "Ya know, we should start going or the b-queen will make a fool of us." inform Mitsuki. "Oh? That Kelly. For once I just wish that her mouth would shut for one day but if it's for eternity that would be even better!" I said with an evil smile. "Now, we shouldn't waste our time right?" asked Tsukino. "So let's go!" shouted Mitsuki as she runs towards the door.

Just when Mitsuki reach outside, it started raining. When Mitsuki went in, Aidou and the Hitachiins started laughing like crazy. Kain, Chairman Cross, Takuma and Kaname just chuckle. Rima, Tsukino and Sora just giggle. For Yuki she looks worried at Mitsuki. "Oh nice one Ms. Magic. What happen to the weather forecast spell?" I joke at Mitsuki who was like a wet monster. "Ha ha, very funny Kokoro. All things wet will now be dry!" chanted Mitsuki to her drying spell. Soon she was dry. "Now that's a good thing being a pure magician!" continued Mitsuki. "What are we going to do about this weather?" asked Tsukino as she look at the windows. Then Tsukino receive a text message from Melissa. "Party cancel cause of the weather. Party resume next week at Ouran Academy." continued Tsukino as she read the text message aloud. "Guess we just have to see Mel next week." said Mitsuki. "So what are you four gonna do? The rain won't vanish till tomorrow morning. All you could do is---" before I could finish Mitsuki and the Hitachiins cut me off; "A sleepover!" Oh boy! This is going to be one of a heck night. "Okay okay! A sleepover it is but stop acting like Senior Tamaki!" I shouted at them. "That should be find right Chairman Cross?" asked Tsukino to Chairman Cross. "Yes, I would allow it because of the weather." replied Chairman Cross as he look at the weather. "Oh yeah, here Kokoro, this is the music that you asked for." said Mitsuki as she took out SCANDAL Shojo S Album and pass it to me. "Oh thanks. Guess I better memories the song for next week party." I said as I pick up my bag. "Dorm leader, please show me the way to my new room." I continued with Mitsuki, Tsukino and Hitachiins behind my back. "Sure, just follow me." said Kaname with his same formal manner.


	4. New room, performance & unpack

**I don't own any of the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter four - New room, performance & unpack. **

**

* * *

  
**

As we were walking, Mitsuki asked me a question; "I wonder how will your

new room look like Kokoro-chan." "Let me guess, almost same as your old room?"

continued Tsukino. "We'll bet to the both of you…." said Hikaru. "That the room will

be something that Kokoro dislike." continued Kaoru finishing the bet line. "Well, I

say if I hate the room I will count the number of times Mitsuki-chan failed magic to

go to sleep." I joke which make Mitsuki angry. Soon we reach my new room. The

room was okay. The bed is almost same like mine at home and the rest of the

furniture's are okay too. "Well, this is your new room Ai. If you need to find me, my

room is just beside yours and Yuki's room is on the opposite side." said Kaname as he

take his leave. "Hey wait! Ya can't just leave with accepting my thanks. I know

Mitsuki-chan go call the other vampire with Chairman Cross who are still at the main

hall." before I could order Mitsuki, she had already called the people.. I mean

vampires that I want. "All here!" shout Mitsuki happily. "So why are we in you room

newbie?" asked Rima-Sempai in a bored tone. "Just give us the score on how well we

sing." said Tsukino. "Oh yeah, the music instruments. Give us 3 electric guitar and

one drum set, Tsuki Hoshi!" chanted Mitsuki as 3 electric guitar and a drums set pop

out of the yellow smoke. Mitsuki-chan, Tsukino-chan and I took the guitars while

Hikaru-kun went to the drums set. Soon we start playing SCANDAL Shojo S and not

to mention the 3 girls that was playing the guitar had to sing too;

sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai

chotto dake sugao miseta keredo

zutto iraira iraira shite wa

atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte

sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai

dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi

ate ni naranai wa

I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara

anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama

(zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)

aijou? yuujou? shiritai koto wa nandemo

(aimai sugite wakaranai yo)

itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru

anata o matteiru

ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya

After we finish the song our audience clap at our performance except for Rima-

Sempai . "That's so great! Your performance was almost same as SCANDAL! Except

that the drummer is a girl not a boy." mumble Aidou-Sempai after giving us good

comments on our performance. Hikaru heard his mumbling and sent lots of daggers

at Aidou. "It was pretty awesome. Like all of you were born for this." said Yuki while

the rest not including Rima-Sempai nodded in agreement. "Now that's done,

Mitsuki, Tsukino and Hitachiins help me unpack my things." I said while giving them

a glare. "Well then Ai, we'll take our leave." said Kaname as he, Takuma and Rima

left while Chairman Cross had mysteriously vanish. Which only leave Mitsuki,

Tsukino, Hitachiins, Aidou, Kain, Sora and Shiki to help unpack. If they're willing to

help. I didn't notice that Mitsuki had open my luggage and unpack my things.

"Kokoro, why are you still wearing kimonos as a nightdress?" asked Mitsuki as she

look at the long silver kimono. "I don't know. Maybe because when I'm wearing a

kimono I could fight better!" I replied Mitsuki question. "I think she means the

opposite." said Sora as she begin to help.


End file.
